1-6 Out of Gravity (by Winterrrrr)
by Ygrec
Summary: Un soir, Fudo appelle Kido sur son portable, pour parler. TRADUCTION de la fic de Winterrrrr ; /s/9249847/1/1-6-Out-of-the-Gravity J'espère que vous apprécierez :)


**Rebonjour :3**

**Je suis tombée sur cette fiction en fouillant bien (j'ai creusé avec mes petits ongles) et je l'ai tellement aimée que je l'ai traduite x)**

**C'est vrai, il n'y aura probablement pas grand monde pour la lire, après tout, la fiction est vielle et ce n'est pas un couple très populaire, mais j'en ai rien à battre ! *pride***

**J'espère que ça plaira en tout cas, et surtout, que je me suis pas trop éloignée du texte d'origine (parce qu'il faut bien avouer que certaines tournures de phrases était complètement IN-COM-PRE-HEN-SIBLE en français alors j'ai dut improviser.**

**If you read it, Winterrrrr, I'm very glad you came on my page ah ah x)**

**I hope my traduction is not too bad, and thank you for your permission :D Let's go ! (Oh, and sorry for put "o" and not "ou" for Kido and Fudo but I prefer this hand-writing... :3)**

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven.

Attention : Yaoi, guimauve.

NDA :J'ai finalement répondu à les requêtes de fics sur Tumblr. C'est un FDKD demandé par Anons et quelques autres utilisateurs de Tumblr.

Pardon pour ça. J'étais très très occupée et très très triste. Enjoy.

Inspiré de _1/6 Out of Gravity_ de Hatsune Miku.

« Akio ? »

« Yuuto. »

La voix de Fudo était lente et sourde à travers le téléphone. Il reprit soudainement sa respiration, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose.

Kido tenait toujours le téléphone près de son oreille, patiemment, attendant que son petit-ami ait fini sa réponse.

« On peut se voir ? » répondit-il finalement.

« Où ? »

« N'importe où. »

« Alors... Retrouve-moi sur les berges de la rivière. A cinq heure trente. » fit Kido en jetant un rapide regard à sa montre.

« … Très bien. »

Il y eut un grésillement sur la ligne et, inquiet, sauta sur ses pieds, mit son blouson et dévala les escalier du manoir.

« Je ne serai pas rentré pour le dîner de ce soir. » annonça-t-il au plus proche majordome. « Je vais faire des plans avec un ami. »

S'arrêtant par la cuisine pour saisir quelques onigiri, Kido se précipita hors du manoir, direction la rivière.

Il pouvait dire, rien qu'à la voix de Fudo, que quelque chose clochait, et après deux ans à le fréquenter, Kido savait que c'était quelque chose de sérieux.

Fudo était déjà là quand Kido arriva, les mains fourrées dans ses poches, le regard abattu.

« Akio. »

« ...Yuuto. »

« Allez viens.. On marche. »

Ils se mirent en route lentement, côte à côte, La lumière du soleil couchant illuminant le chemin sur lequel ils marchaient.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda Fudo.

« J'ai une idée en tête. » répondit Kido, cherchant la main de Fudo, plongeant brièvement sons regard dans les sombres yeux verts de Fudo, rencontrant leurs regards à travers ses lunettes de vision ombrées.

Fudo répondit par un petit sourire sincère, si petit que peu l'aurait vu, et entrelaça automatiquement leurs doigts. Ils marchèrent, Kido les guidèrent dans les rues et les allés, Fudo juste à côté de lui. Le chatain sourit lorsqu'il sentit Fudo se détendre à côté de lui, et il serra tendrement sa main dans la sienne. Le réconfort les enveloppait et ils se tenaient si fort la main qu'ils ne risquaient vraiment pas de se perdre l'un l'autre.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, en silence.

« Ici ? »

La question de Fudo raisonna comme une déclaration.

« Ici. » approuva Kido. « Allez, viens. » Il réajusta son sac sur ses épaules et remonta la rue vers la Tour de Fer, attirant Fudo avec lui.

Ils atteignirent la base de la structure métallique et Kido lâcha la main de son petit ami pour les replacer sur la barre en acier de l'échelle, et commença à escalader la tour.

«Allez » fit-il en voyant que Fudo ne le suivait pas. Sans attendre de réponse, il continua son ascension, et sentit l'échelle trembler sous la poigne de Fudo. Il arrivait.

Ils atteignirent le haut et Kido grimpa dans la petite plate-forme sous l'éclair jamais éclairé et retira lui-même ses lunettes, les laissant pendre à son cou. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Fudo l'avait rejoint depuis peu et ils se mirent tous les deux à observer le village en dessous agrippant la barre de fer. Le couché de soleil et son crépuscule rouge en fond, contre les minuscules maisons et les collines au loin, là où se cachait le soleil. Ils restèrent tous deux en silence. Pas un silence maladroit. Ils connaissaient l'autre trop bien, ils avaient besoin de ce calme, et cette connexion mutuelle leur suffisait. Kido ne pressa pas Fudo. Il parlerait lorsqu'il s'en sentirait capable.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore lorsque Fudo secoua légèrement sa tête, ses cheveux sombres soulevés par la légère brise du soir. Sans se tourner vers Kido, il murmura :

« Maman a perdu son travail. »

Kido hocha simplement la tête. Il connaissait parfaitement la situation économique de son compagnon, et tentaient de l'aider sans paraître de l'entretenir. Il payait parfois ses déjeuners lorsqu'il l'invitait, ou ses dépenses mineurs au Conbini. Kido suspectait Fudo de le savoir mais il n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Ce n'était quelque chose dont ils parlaient souvent, c'était une sorte de sujet tabou, comme le père de Fudo. Son père était toujours terriblement endetté, et sa famill était dans une situation critique. Bien sûr, la part des gains qu'avait eut Fudo lors de la victoire au FFI avait put les aider un temps, sa famille avait put manger trois repas par jour. Mais son père avait perdu son boulot quelques mois plus tard, et maintenant, c'était sa mère qui perdait le sien. Fudo ne pouvait que travailler à mi-temps dans un café, après les cours et le week-end, mais il ne gagnait vraiment pas beaucoup.

Sa famille était vraiment au plus mal.

« C'est terrible... » La voix de Fudo tremblait « Il... »

Il marqua une pause et Kido ne dit rien, comme d'habitude.

« Il boit et frappe ma mère. »

Fudo croisa les bras sur la barrière en métal en poussant un soupir. Les manches de son chandail se retroussèrent un peu et Kido saisit le poignet nu de son compagnon et remarqua son regard surpris, mais il l'ignora.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Kido en remontant la manche en laine noire afin d'exposer le bras pâle de Fudo.

Sa peau était marbrée de noir et de bleu. Des contusions. En forme de doigts ou de bâton. Il releva les yeux vers Fudo, et croisa son regard. Il trouva la réponse dans ses prunelles lugubres, sombres et verts._Son père._

« Je ne veux pas y retourner » dit-il calmement. « Il est dehors en train de boire et elle n'arrête pas de crier. »

Kido hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris et demanda :

« Tu as dîné ? »

« Pas comme je l'aurai voulu à la _maison_... » Fudo bloqua sur le dernier mot, ému.

« Mangeons ici, alors. » répondit-il en s'asseyant sur la plate forme.

Il leva les yeux vers son petit-ami et lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui. Kido prit son sac et dé-zippa l'ouverture pour prendre la boîte d'onigiri qu'il avait apporté. Il ouvrit le tupperware et le plaça entre eux deux.

« Itadakimasu. » fit simplement Kido en attrapant un onigiri.

« Itadakimasu » entendit-il, marmonné par Fudo près de lui tandis qu'il prenait lui aussi une boulette de riz.

Kido sourit en voyant son brun adoré mordre dans la boulette, probablement affamé, avant de commencer à manger son propre onigiri. Ils se collèrent, partageant ce simple repas serrés l'un à l'autre, fixant le village sombre, loin de la tour.

« Alors, pourquoi ici ? » demanda Fudo plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent finit la nourriture et qu'ils étaient revenus à leurs précédentes positions, penchés sur la barrière en métal, les regard tourné vers le ciel assombrit.

Au dessus d'eux, le doux bourdonnement des néons jaunes vifs de l'éclair de la Tour de Fer se mit à raisonner.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. » admit Kido.

Il regarda en bas de la tour, les lumières isolées des lampadaires, les fenêtres illuminées des maisons et des buildings un peu plus loin. « Je pensais juste à un endroit loin du village, où l'on puisse manger tranquillement. »

Fudo émit un petit rire.

« C'est tellement haut ici. » murmura-t-il. « C'est comme si nous étions partis loin de la Terre. »

Kido fixa l'expression mélancolique de Fudo, ses cheveux agités par le vent, ses yeux verts ternes d'une certaine nostalgie, les traits de son visage éclairés par la lumière jaune artificielle au dessus d'eux. Ses cernes semblaient vraiment sombre, et Fudo semblait bien plus vieux qu'il ne l'était, et il avait l'air triste et défait, une expression qui étaient inconnue à tous sauf à Kido.

« Approche... » chuchota Kido en tendant les bras.

Fudo vint se blottir dedans, discret, et Kido sentit bientôt son souffle chaud glisser sur son cou, et des soubresauts prendre d'assaut ses épaules. Il passa tendrement sa main dans son dos pour le réconforter et fit calmement :

« C'est bon, laisse toi aller. »

Et Fudo pleura. Il ne braillait pas comme Endo, ne reniflait ni n'étouffait ses larmes comme Kazemaru. Il était presque silencieux, les seuls bruits qui lui échappaient était ses souffles saccadés.

Kido n'avait vu qu'une fois, excepté celle-ci, Fudo pleurer. C'était lors des FFI, lorsqu'ils avaient gagné et que tout le monde pleurait. Fudo avait disparu de la scène et Kido l'avait retrouvé dans les vestiaires, les larmes dévalant ses joues, au téléphone avec sa mère. Il disait d'une voix à peine tremblante qu'il avait gagné le match, qu'il aurait bientôt une somme d'arent importante, et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, qu'il pourrait payer une grosse partie de leurs dettes.

Doucement, Fudo se redressa, essuyant ses yeux verts trop brillant de sa main droite.

« Désolé. » murmura-t-il

« Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être. »

« ...Hey, Yuuto... »

« Hm ? »

« Merci »

« C'est rien. »

« Je t'aime. »

C'était comme il y a deux ans, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Kido était toujours cet imbécile désemparé dont le cœur bondissait comme un fou à l'entente de ces trois petits mots.

« C'est pas comme si on était habitués à être sentimentaux... » commença Kido et Fudo lâcha un petit rire humide. « Mais je t'aime aussi. »

« Je sais bien. » murmura Fudo et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Leurs langues entrèrent bientôt en jeu elles aussi, le baiser était chaud et humide mais n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ces baiser chauds et humides qu'on échange lorsqu'on est nous-même chauds et humides.

Il était doux et rassurant, et Kido semblait ressentir Fudo à travers ce baiser. Son désespoir et son bien-être à la fois. Alors il lui donna tout son amour, tout son confort.

Ils avaient mit tout ça dans un seul baiser.

« J'aimerai m'envoler loin. » dit Fudo, plus tard.

« Loin duJapon ? »

« Loin de la Terre. » corrigea l'adolescent aux yeux verts.

3Je suppose que nous y sommes déjà, en quelques sortes. »

« Comment ? »

« 1/6 en dehors de la gravité. »

Fudo inclina la tête vers le sol loin en bas et releva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne, avant de fixer Kido dans ses yeux rubis. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un sourire.

« Tu as réellement calculé ça ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. C'est une approximation. Mais quand je suis avec toi, c'est comme ça que je le ressens. Voir plus. »

Kido savait que ses joues étaient rouges, et il détourna le regard pour faire face à la nuit.

« Je ressens la même chose. »

« Alors... »

« … ? »

« Soyons 1/6 de la gravité. »

« Ensemble ? »

« Ensemble. Toujours. »

FIN

NDA : Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de reviewer.

J'aime recevoir des commentaires constructifs et des suggestions de votre part.

**Voilà ! Comme l'a dit Winterrrrr, N'hésitez pas à rewiever ! Le texte original se trouve dans mes favoris, allez le lire (même si vous êtes, comme moi, des croûtes en anglais), et laissez une review à l'auteur !**


End file.
